mi vida, por Ron Weasley
by mati po
Summary: este best seller ojala es relatado por el mismo Ron Weasley, que nos cuenta distitos aspectos de su vida
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fic, pero hace poco se me ocurrió volver a escribir de nuevo, asi que ojala q les guste…. Reviews¡¡¡**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi vida

Por Ron Weasley

Capitulo 1: Mi familia

Hola, soy Ron Weasley, quizás alguna vez me habrán visto si están en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, soy un chico normal , alto, pelirrojo (rasgo familiar) y si quieren agregar pobre.

Desde pequeño no sobresalí mucho en cosas como la magia, los deportes, o la habilidad para conseguir chicas mi vida , pero tengo una vida feliz, tengo una hermosa familia, grandes amigos como Harry Potter, el famoso niño que fue quien casi destruye a Voldemort siendo solo un bebe, bueno pero no nos vayamos por ese camino , ahora les contare sobre mi familia

En total somos siete hermanos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, y mis padres.

Somos una familia enorme, para mi , mis padres tuvieron demasiados hijos de los que debian tener.

En general nunca me he sentido abusado por mis hermanos, excepto por Fred y George , sus bromas han sido un calvario para mi, Ginny y mis padres, sus hechizos le han sacado, puesto y cambiado mas partes del cuerpo a mis padres que los años de Hogwarts y para mi si que han sido un problema porque yo soy el unico que no se defenderme de ellos, a mis hermanos mayores que ellos no les hacen nada, por miedo, mis padres pueden castigarlo y ginny tiene el hechizo mocomurcielago que no es para nada agradable. Hasta cierta edad yo era el conejillo de indias de sus experimentos, pero luego mama dijo que si seguian usandome le pediria a Dumbledore que les hiciera limpiar Hogwarts por completo y ahí pararon, en verdad ellos son unos perezosos cuando se trata de hacer deberes,

Yo siempre he sentido que debo proteger a Ginny, aunque nadie me lo aya dijo, talvez sea porque es mi unica hermana menor o porque siento que esta demasiado expuesta. Me alegro mucho cuando la elijieron buscardora en el equipo de Grifindor (creo que es porque a mi también me elijieron )

Hablando de alegrías esto es todo lo contrario , y se llama Percy Weasley, a ver por donde empiezo, dejo a mi familia por tener ideas distintas, me aconsejo que me alejara de mi mejor amigo a través de una carta y empezó a evitar a mi padre en el ministerio, eso a hecho que mis padres lo eviten en toda conversación y que cuando pronuncien su nombre se les produzca un vacío en el estomago

Charlie y Bill son mis hermanos más grandes, ambos exitosos en algo, Charlie fue el mejor buscador de quidittch y gano la copa con Grifindor, algo que siempre soñé YO y Bill que esta saliendo con Fleur Delacour, que también fue MI sueño.

Mis padres, Molly y Arthur son personas que lo han dado todo por mi familia, mi padre lleva años trabajando en el ministerio esforzándose mucho y recibiendo un pequeño sueldo, y madre que siempre ha tratado de hacernos personas buenas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ojala que les aya gustado , por favor denme su opinión se los ruego


	2. La escuela

**_Ojala que les aya gustado el capitulo anterior, creo q fue un poco corto, pero este será mas largor, acá va el segundo, reviews pliisss¡¡¡¡_**

Mi vida

Por Ron Weasley

Capitulo 2: La escuela

A Ver…, la escuela, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de los años que llevo en Hogwarts, he conocido muchos amigos, me a gustado aprender (que mentiroso soy), he jugado Quidittch y mi vida ha estado en peligro mas de una vez.

Nunca he sobresalido mucho en los deberes, jamas he sido el mejor en los hechizos, en pociones ni hablar, tampoco he sido bueno en DCAO, historia de la magia, herbó logia, transformaciones, bueno en general no sobresalgo en nada para lo único que soy bueno es en el ajedrez

Desde pequeño quise jugar Quidittch pero nunca me aceptaron en el equipo, nunca me llamaron siquiera, pero este año me eligieron guardián, eso me produjo mucha felicidad (creo que ya lo dije) aunque me aya demorado cinco largos años.

No todos los profesores son simpáticos conmigo, algunos me tratan muy mal, no algunos, Snape, no se porque me odiara tanto, porque odia a Harry y yo soy su mejor amigo, porque estoy en Griffindor o porque su maligna mente tiene que estar molestando a alguien y ese alguien justo soy yo, en verdad no lo se, pero siempre me ha tenido un extraño odio, es como su hobby quitarle puntos a Griffindors y luego echarme la culpa a mi y a Harry de que somos unos revoltosos.

Cada año en la escuela ha tenido algún hecho extraño y potencialmente mortal,

En primero conocí a Harry y a Hermione, todo partió con la enorme curiosidad de esos dos, que nos llevo a casi ser devorado por un perro de 3 cabezas, luego tuve que sacrificar mi integridad física y me lance a que una reina de ajedrez gigante me atacara, ah¡¡ y se me olvidadaza casi me mata una planta gigante o algo así.

En segundo todo partió mal desde el principio, no pudimos entrar al expreso de Hogwarts y tuvimos que irnos en el Ford Anglia volador de mi padre en el que Harry casi cae, al llegar casi nos mata el árbol boxeador. Después tuve que ayudar a Harry a entrar a la cámara de los secretos, claro, y eso no fue nada fácil con el fraude de **Lockhart al lado, al final una avalancha me impidió a mí y a Lockhart pasar con Harry a la camarada los secretos donde se encontraba mi hermana poseída o algo así**

**En tercero cuando íbamos en el expreso de Hogwarts nos ataco un Dementor, después descubrí que, mi rata de toda la vida Scabbers era un mortifago , que mi profesor de DCAO **era un animago y que Hermione tenía un reloj del tiempo

Cuarto fue un año en el que no estuvo al filo de la muerte, pero eso no significa que aya sido el mejor año.

El año partió bien, asistí a lo mundiales de Quidittch con mi padre mis hermanos Harry y Hermione, conocí a mi ídolo, Víctor Krum, pero después empezaron los desastres llegaron los mortifagos y ahí se esfumo el torneo, ya en Hogwarts Dumbledore anuncio el torneo de los tres magos, llegaron las hermosas chicas de la academia Beauxbatons y los vecinos del norte, los estudiantes de el instituto Durmstrang, en el que estaba Krum. Los competidores eran elegidos a través del cáliz de fuego, el campeón de Hogwarts era Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum fue el campeón de Durmstrang y el campeón de Beauxbatons era Fleur Delacour, pero de pronto apareció Harry de extraña manera, yo no confié en el al principio pero tras pasar la primera prueba y confié en el, depuse hubo un baile, muchos problemas con conseguir pareja, al final termine peleando con Hermione y Krum dejo de ser mi ídolo, en la ultima prueba la copa transporto a Harry y a Cedric a un cementerio, ahí Cedric fue asesinado y Voldemort volvió a ser lo que era.

Quinto ni hablar, para resumir un poco y hacer que sus ojos descansen, se creo la Orden del Fénix, a Harry casi lo echan de Hogwarts y matan a Sirius Black el padrino de Harry

Como se darán cuenta cada año ocurren cosas peores que en el anterior

_**Ojala q les aya gustado, Reviews pliisss¡¡¡¡¡¡**_


	3. Mis amistades y mis sueños

**_Aquí comienzo el tercer Cáp. Ojala q les guste, Reviews plissss¡¡¡¡_**

_**Mi vida**_

Por Ron Weasley

Capitulo 3: mis amistades y mis sueños

Yo tengo muchas amistades, la mayoría las he conseguido en Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Seamus ,Neville… emmmmmm bueno y muchos mas.

Desde que lo conocí Harry ha sido mi mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas, bueno excepto en cuarto cuando yo no le creía que el no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, pero en general el siempre esta conmigo.

Desde que lo conocí también se ha creado otra cosa en mi, envidia, no se porque se habrá generado eso, quizás porque el es famoso en el mundo de los magos por sobrevivir a un ataque de Voldemort y casi matarlo , porque tiene mucho mas dinero que yo y tiene todas las cosas que yo siempre he querido, como una escoba genial, o porque siempre es el centro de atención y yo no, o quizás porque esta destinado a ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidittch de la historia por entrar al equipo de Hogwarts con tan solo once años, no lo se, pero siempre he sentido que yo voy detrás de el en todo.

Saben, quizás yo no aya creído que el no puso su nombre en el cáliz de fuego por envidia, porque talvez pensaba que ya era demasiado, que quizás el hacia todo por simplemente ser mejor que yo, o tener mucha fama, no lo se, pero he estado pensando mucho en eso.

Para mi Neville es igual que Harry pero sin todo el éxito ni el dinero, sus padres también murieron por Voldemort, tiene que vivir con su abuela e incluso nació el mismo día que Harry .

El siempre ha tenido como un tono patético, como cuando Hermione lo congelo en primero, o el hecho de que es al único que le interesan las clases de Herbó logia, pero el es una buena persona.

Mis sueños… yo tengo muchos sueños, yo creo que una persona que no tiene muchas cosas tiene muchos sueños, bien aquí van

Creo que ya lo dije, desde pequeño he soñado con ser un gran jugador de Quidittch, la fama, el dinero, y obviamente el jugar Quidittch, me encanta el Quidittch más que nada

En general mi sueño siempre ha sido sobresalir , en lo que sea, bueno, no en lo que sea, sino que en algo que haga que todo el mundo me conozca, que cuando la gente me vea en la calle diga "mira ahí esta Ron Weasley" como lo hacen con Harry, pero a el no le gusta la fama, no lo entiendo, bueno, a mi tampoco me gustaría ser famoso por la muerte de mis padres , pero bueno, no nos vallamos por ahí, la cuestión es que me gustaría ser famosos

Mi otro deseo es que me gustaría tener mas dinero del que tengo, como saben mi familia es pobre, a mi no me gustaría ser rico, solo me gustaría tener que mis padres tuvieran que esforzarse un poco menos y ganaran un poco mas.

Yo opino que a alguna gente rica se le nubla la mente (Malfoy) como por ejemplo los Malfoy están nublados por el dinero, y por el lado oscuro. Para mi cuando la gente recibe mucho dinero en poco tiempo olvida a sus amigos y se junta con gente como ellos

Y mi ultimo sueño que tiene que ver con los dos primeros es el de ser un héroe, quizás sea un sueño (n/a no un superhéroe, sino un héroe como Aquiles o algo así) como de un niño pequeño pero es verdad, ese tipo de fama me encanta, es como ser un dios.

_**Aquí termina el tercer capitulo, ojala que les aya gustado, el próximo es el ultimo, y será el mas romántico**_


	4. Mi corazon

Este es el ultimo capitulo, ojala que les guste mucho, este capitulo será mas romántico en comparación con los otros capítulos, créanme, soy un chico, y a los chicos les cuesta escribir cosas románticas

Mi vida

Por Ron Weasley

Cáp. 4: Mi corazón

Saben cuando pienso en cosas del corazón, me digo a mi mismo, como soy tan cursi , pero a esta edad uno empieza a pensar, soy patético, tengo 15 años y no tengo novia, lo mas cerca que e estado de un beso es cuando Fleur me beso en la mejilla en cuarto, NADA MAS.

El baile de ese año fue un completo desastre, no baile nada, y no fue por culpa de mi pareja, por culpa mía no baile, al final termine peleando por Hermione porque ella fue con Krum. Y saben que, no tengo idea de la razón por la que me enoje con ella.

Quizás hayan sido celos, pero… porque, no entiendo, llevo muchos años con Hermione y jamás me he sentido atraído hacia ella, siempre fue una amiga, digo era como mi segunda hermana, pero ahora siento algo diferente cuando estoy con ella, no es lo mismo que siento cuando estoy con otras chicas.

Mucha gente me ha dicho que seriamos buena pareja, Harry, Harry, emmmmmm…bueno creo que solo Harry me lo ha dicho, yo no creo que sea cierto, somos demasiado diferentes.

Diferentes en muchas cosas, ella es muchísimo mas inteligente que yo, ella es hija de muggles y además tenemos opiniones muy distintas acerca de personas, como Viktor Krum

Ahhhhh, Viktor Krum, que hombre, LO ODIO, pero hasta yo se que es un odio estupido, el no tiene la culpa de salir con la chica que me agrada, con la chica que casi me gusta

También puede ser que lo odie por envidia, el tiene demasiado dinero, le gusta a miles de chicas, es muy famosos y según yo es el mejor jugador que hay. Si es verdad al principio lo admiraba mucho, demasiado pero cuando lo vi. Bailar con Hermione quería matarlo de la manera más cruel que existiera.

Me dan ganas de matar Krum cuando veo a las lechuzas entregarle cartas Hermione, siempre pienso que es el quien las manda, aunque no siempre es el. Me muero de envidia cuando Hermione se pasa la tarde entera escribiéndole cartas de amor (eso creo) a Krum.

Fui un estupido al no pedirle a Hermione que fuera conmigo al baile desde el primer día, bueno igual en esos días no me atraía, me empezó a atraer solo cuando la vi. Con Krum en el baile de Navidad.

Es como cuando un bebe tiene un juguete con el que no juega nunca, pero cuando se lo quitan se pone a llorar para que se lo den, no es que Hermione sea un juguete para mi, ni que me ponga a llorar por ella, bueno, ya entienden

Bien aquí termina mi libro en el que repaso mi vida, ustedes dirán "pobre Ron debe estar muy deprimido por su vida" pero a mí en verdad me gusta mi vida, Adiós

_**Un fic corto, ya lo se pero ojala que les aya gustado, denme su opinión pliiiss**_

_**Adiós **_


End file.
